1. Field of Invention
This application relates generally to integrated circuit (IC) metrology, and more particularly to the selection of a structure model and parameters for optical metrology using a template with expected parameter values and/or value ranges.
2. Related Art
With the current drive towards smaller geometries of IC devices, measurement of IC device features is increasingly difficult as the size of the features become smaller. One method of measuring the features involves the use of gratings or periodic structures formed in test areas of a wafer that are proximate to or within the devices or circuits on the wafer. Knowledge of the dimensions of the gratings or periodic structures is essential in order to determine if the dimensions of the structure are within acceptable ranges and if, for example, a particular fabrication process causes the sidewalls of the features to be tapered, vertical, T-topped, undercut, or have footings.
Measurement of the periodic structure features may be done with a scanning electron microscope (SEM) or similar device where the sample is cleaved and examined. The cross-section SEM method is typically slow, expensive, destructive, and typically only provides one measurement number seen from the top of the feature.
Another measurement technique uses scatterometry. In scatterometry, spectroscopic reflectometry and ellipsometry, multiple-angle-of-incidence (MAI) devices, and mixed design systems are typically used to shine light on the structure and measure the reflected light. Empirical scatterometry basically uses an approach where the diffraction signals are measured for known widths of features of a structure, the pair of diffraction signals and structure widths used to create a library. Even for a limited library of structure dimensions and associated diffraction signals, the empirical scatterometry technique for building a library is time consuming and expensive. As the resolution of the structure dimension increases, the size of the library increases while the time to create and use the library increases considerably.
In another measurement technique, instead of using a library of diffraction signals and profile data, regression is used to determine the profile data from the measured diffraction signal. In using regression, one or more optimization techniques may be used to determine the profile data from the measured diffraction signal.
The length of time needed to create a library or to make a regression result converge varies depending on the profile model used and the number of parameters used to represent the profile model in the diffraction signal calculations. Typically, the more complicated the profile model and the more parameters used, the more time and/or computing resources needed to retrieve the desired information from measurements. Further, depending on the skill and/or experience of a particular operator the process for creating a library may vary in time, and the final parameter selection and profile model may vary considerably.